Who Will Be Chosen?
by Bridge7112
Summary: The Akatsuki are Lord Death's best fighters and every few years one miester and weapon are selected to join them, however this year's decision might be harder to make than in the previous years. Many canonxOC pairings. Being rewritten!


Alright I've decided to rewrite each chapter of this story because as I skimmed it I realized my spelling and grammar were absolutely atrocious X_X. So once it's fixed up it should be updated one a weekly basis!

* * *

"Deidara are we there yet?" the dirty blonde asked as the wind blew into her face again. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked up at the blonde she was hugging. Well not really hugging, more like holding onto for dear life. The blonde in question sighed deeply and turned around looking slightly irritated.

"Bridge you know asking that question a million times won't get us there sooner, right un?" he asked, trying hard to keep his temper in check.

"I now, but the sand's getting in my hair, why the fuck did they have to build a school out in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

"So they don't find it dumb shit." came a nasty voice and Bridge turned to see her own miester Hidan glaring at her. "I mean a school like that in the middle of some city is definitely going to be noticed. Duh!"

"Shut up you asshole!" Bridge shot back.

"What the fuck did you call me!" Hidan asked glaring.

"Do I need to turn around!" A fourth voice joined into the conversation from below them. The three mentioned earlier were riding on the fourth who at the moment was in the form of a huge white bird made of clay, Bridge was thankful the clay had somewhat of a dry consistency so they weren't sinking into her best friend's back.

"No Jordan." said Deidara as he turned his attention to his weapon partner. "Just ignore him un, he's just being an ass."

"OI!" yelled Hidan angrily.

"Oh shut up Hidan, can we get this over with without massive fighting?" asked Bridge, although she knew that was like asking a bird not to fly or a fish not to swim.

Hidan looked at Bridge and was about to say something else when Jordan cut him off, "I will drop you again Hidan, remember the last time?" That was enough to shut the white haired boy up and Bridge sighed.

"Oh if you do that I'll have to sew him together again, thanks to his stupid big mouth Kakuzu won't sew him up anymore." With that Jordan flew on and for once it was quiet.

These four were part of a large organization which was called the Akatsuki otherwise known as the red dawn. The group was made up of the best students that graduated from the DWMA and their weapon partners which were already made into death scythes. Since there was always an abundance of death scythes and since Spirit was the only actual one other than Bridge the weapons of the Akatsuki were allowed to keep their weapons until the time came for them to be summoned Lord Death.

Hidan was immediately accepted into the AKatsuki for his one ability which was his immortality. There was no way to kill the boy that they could find, and since his partner was similar to him it was impossible to kill her as well. Bridge's weapon form was a scythe with three blades of different sizes all dyed a bright red. The staff was a dark black that looked somewhat weird in Hidan's pale hands.

Deidara had been accepted for his own weird trait, as an experiment by some sort of witch he had been born with two mouths on his hands. They had every ability of a natural mouth plus the ability to infuse his soul wavelength into a suitable partner. That partner was his current partner Jordan, a demon weapon with the ability to transform into highly explosive clay that could be shaped and detonated without any harm coming to Jordan. As of right now their current destination was a school called the DWMA where the four had been graduates.

Every year or so the most exceptional of students were told they had shots of becoming a member of the Akatsuki, an honor like no other. Right now their focus was on three students, Death the Kid if he had no intention of following in his father's footsteps, Black Star who they were a bit unsure of since he belonged to the once infamous Star Clan, and Maka Albarn who seemed the most promising since her own mother had also been considered for the Akatsuki. However Maka's current partner Soul was a worry to them being infected with black blood and being seemingly unstable.

Bridge shuddered at the thought of Black Star and prayed that he had no memory of when she and Hidan had been forced to eliminate his entire clan and the fact that Hidan had almost fed the baby to Zetsu.

"Uhm guys, something's up." Jordan's voice rang out making at three look up. Where the party they were supposed to be attending was being held there was a bright green box surrounding it.

Confusion overtook Hidan's face but Deidara growled and Bridge glared, "Dimensional box."

"A wha?" asked Hidan.

"Basically nothing can get in or out of there for at least an hour." said Bridge, "Maybe longer depending on how well the caster knows the spell."

"So something's really up." said Hidan as he began to scout out the area.

"Jordan can you land un? I don't think it's safe to be in the sky right now." said Deidara and the bird dipped gracefully to the ground, transforming back into a brown haired girl with glasses. A loud cry brought their gazes up and they observed a boy being dragged by some dark looking creature that was screaming its head off.

"Demon sword." said Bridge disgustedly, that had been one of the Akatsuki's top of the list things to get rid of. They then noticed the group of three standing near the box.

"Free, damn that's the dude who kicked the shit out of Kakuzu." said Hidan.

"Erika frog, didn't know she was a danger." said Jordan.

"And Medusa." Deidara's growl was low and Jordan put her hand on his arm only to have him shake her off. "You guys ready?" asked Deidara and the other three nodded. So much for the party.


End file.
